Kurohime
Kurohime (Black Princess) is the main heroine of the series. Originally out to free herself of a curse placed upon her by the gods, she pairs up with a boy she saved 10 years before, Zero, and challenges the Shinigami Death God, Darkray. Although they win, Kurohime is traumatized by the death of Zero, and sets upon a quest to revive him. Personality Before challenging the Gods, Kurohime was cold, ruthless, and killed all in her way. Despite that, she was also kind, because her reason for challenging the Gods was because she wished to free the humans from them. Appearance *'Himeko': In her child's form, Kurohime is known as Himeko. She has the appearance of an 8-9 year old girl, and she lost most of her powers. *'Monohime': After Zero's death, despite having her curse broken, Kurohime has the appearance of a pre-teenager ranging 12-15 years old for the second arc. *'Himekojou': Encountering Yashahime and Dark Zero in Mount Ouoshure, Kurohime forcefully stripped of almost all of her memories of Zero (the petals of the Soul Lotus), and appears as a teenager or young adult around 18 years old. At this point, she regains most of her magical powers. Story Completing the Ultimate Sword While Sword and Seikyuu were talking, Kurohime charges in, upset and angry about the fact that she must kill Asura. At that moment, Yashahime appears to fight Kurohime once more. This time, she has come prepared, easily defeating Kurohime. However, once Sword learns that Yashahime killed Dark Ray, she lends Kurohime a hand. Despite that, Yashahime manages to overpower Kurohime - Seikyuu reveals himself to be the Wind Spirit King, and joins Kurohime's sword. In order to complete the sword, Kurohime had to shoot Asura before Yashahime got to her; unable to hit Asura, Kurohime gives up, and is killed by Yashahime. Angered that she died so easily, Yashahime begins hacking her with her sword to the point where Kurohime is unrecognizable. Sword and Sara flee the scene with Kurohime's gun. Once Asura regains her senses, she decides to go to the past, where Ouka acts as Kurohime at the critical moment in which Kurohime had missed. However, this time, Asura sacrifices herself and forms the Ultimate Sword. With it, Kurohime slices Yashahime into two, and tearfully speaks to the spirit of Asura. Return of Zero Just as Dark Zero is about to kill the humans, Kurohime appears, reminding him that men and women were also examples of two sides of a coin. They then embark in battle, using their guns. Just as Kurohime is about to win, Yashahime reappears. She explains to Kurohime that as the Goddess of Earth, she will not die as long as earth is around her, making her practically immortal. As her opponents are in shock, Yashahime reveals that she will soon become High God Yashahime, beginning to finish off Yamamoto's energy. Sword then explains that Gods become High Gods by feeding off the energy of planets, and that humans were placed on Earth to weaken it; it was the job of humans to allow Gods to become High Gods. Preparing to become a High God, Yashahime offers Dark Zero a position with her. However, he rejects, saying that all he wanted to do was erase humans, and nothing more. He then tells her that he never was on her side, and the only person he was destined to be with is the person he entrusted his scarf to. He then notes that she is no longer in this world, shocking both Kurohime and Yashahime, and Kurohime wonders if he found another woman. While Kurohime is distracted, Dark Zero tries to shoot her and all the humans, however, he misses, and Kurohime is only a bit scathed. However, she finds a scarf identical to his in Marco Polo's bag, and asks Zero if she is the one he entrusted the scarf to. At this point, Yashahime attempts to crush her, only to lift up her fist to find Kurohime gone. Meanwhile, Kurohime is somewhere else, where she asks the Sea Dragon Seikyuu if he had sent her back in time, which he approves. He then says that he used a magic bullet, so it wouldn't last too long. As she looks towards the setting sun, she sees young Rei, and tells the Sea Dragon that it was enough. Once young Rei sees her, he runs happily to her, and tells her that he has decided to live as Zero. He then tearfully asks her to stay, but she fades away and leaves Rei the blue scarf, telling him that she will always love him. By leaving him the scarf, she is the woman Dark Zero is destined to be with. The Final Battle Kurohime arrives just in time to save the survivors and Doc from Yashahime, blasting away her arms. She then faces Dark Rei, and tearfully remarks that it is time to end their battle. Weapons Senryu Kurohime's most favored magic gun, and the weapon she uses through most of the series. Yamato-Dachi The fusion of Kurohime's Senryu and the Blade of Destruction. Yamato Senryu The Yamato-Dachi in magic gun form. Genbu Yamato Senryu The Yamato Senryu fused with Genbu the Spirit King of Water's power. Byakko Yamato Senryu The Yamato Senryu fused with Byakko the Spirit King of Earth's power. Seiryu Yamato Senryu The Yamato Senryu fused with Seiryu the Spirit King of Wind's power. Quotes *(to Yashahime) "I won't let you touch my friends, you shitty God!" Abilities Super strength, speed,durability, magic, can create dragons of varying sizes, transmutation (clay, chair and a horse to name a few), can create various animals, undead manipulation, able to transform her body into steel, magical restraints, animate objects,summoning, flame manipulation, able to reflect magic back at the user, can lift curses, heal wounds, regrow limbs, auto shield, the ability to duplicate herself, flight, time manipulation, can fuse with the Kokushinbaku/Hakushinbaku and other beings. Swordsmanship Even through Kurohime main weapon is guns, she is flexible when using swords as shown when forming the Black God Wood into a sword, using the Yamato blade, and Soudo sword form a few times. Magic Gun Kurohime widely known as the world greatest magic user, she creates magic bullets and forms the most difficult magic. She has a variety of magic at her disposal. Also normal bullets fired from this gun are known to hit as hard as a canon. ;Hulk Bullet :The Hulk Bullet hardens the users skin, causing him or her to become extra strong. This is a move favored by Kurohime and Himekojou. Whenever Kurohime uses it, her hair is used as support. It was first used against the Kyo-Kyo Witch, to prevent herself from being crushed by her fortress. ;Yamato Dragon Cannon : A gun formed by merging the Yamato Blade with Senryuu. This gun isn't complete yet, and so far, it has taken 2 incarnation since the spirits of the world have given the gun its power (she's also had a temporary one from another spirit). The forms are: Yamato Dragon Genbu Cannon, Yamato Dragon Ashura Blade and the Yamato ;Senryuu Byakko-Hou.- Kokushinbaku Also called the Black Divine Tree, it is the source of her magical power. The Kokushinbaku is a legendary wood that grants the user astonishing chi so long as the souls of the dead are sacrificed to it. The capabilities of this tree are: * Block any magic. * Kill spirits. * Replicate Kuro's form, allowing for decoy. manuvering, flight. * Fusion with other beings. Its counterpart is the Hakushinbaku, which was in the possession of Yashahime (Kuro has her own version as per Kokushinbaku's transformation). The Kokushinbaku after it took a unique shape to protect Kuro from a massive tidal wave- Kumu Ri Dan: Called the Mysterious Warrior Dragon, this dragon is mostly used for defense. She was able to block several dozen cannons with this bullet.- ;Shoukan Mahou Can recall the dead with this bullet. It's usually used in conjunction with Ri Shinju Sekon Dan to make the spirit her ally warrior.- ; ;Teggahouridan A steel dragon that resembles a large cannon used on warships.- ; ;Kahoushouridan A Phoenix Dragon Bullet. Said to be able to burn forever, and will hold onto the person until it burns them.- ; ;Huruku Bullets that augment Kurohime's strength and speed to monstrous levels.- ; ;Kouga Datou Dan A regularly used bullet for Kuro, it resembles a swordfish. Kuro uses this bullet to cut down her opponents. She can augment this bullet further, making the dragon larger and more powerful.- ; ;Giigaadan A bullet to mimic/shapeshift.- ; ;Okami Bullets Healing bullets that seem to be able to heal damn near anything.- ; ;Hakushinbaku : Also called the White Divine Tree, it is what the Kokushinbaku transformed into after Kuro was resurrected by the Phoenix by way of self sacrifice. Her stats were increased immensely and using the Ultimate Sword (the strongest weapon of Kurohime), she had the power to slice in half Yashahime (who had become one with the planet, literally she had become a planet). Even the souls who were trapped in her Black Divine Tree came back to life. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Female